


12 kisses to Christmas

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Ballum Christmas, Christmas, Matching jumpers, My own characters sam and James are mentioned, Pam Coker - Freeform, Puppy content, Sick Fic, Slight mentions of food, Snowfall, Snowman, There may be more people as the chapters go on, Updated every 2 days, beanie callum, each chapter is its own fic, i guess brief mentions of paul, just pure softness, lexi is poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: 12 kisses in the run up to Christmas, each fic detailing a different part of it.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Kudos: 68





	1. Tree time

**Author's Note:**

> Each fic is a stand alone fic and therefore doesn’t have to be read in any particular order.

December was always the best time of the year, the festivities, the music and the traditions that followed for generations. Callum being fully welcomed into the Mitchell family this year was the best, he knew that this time must be special and he would do everything he could to make it the best. 

Shuffling around in the bed he opened his eyes only slightly, before the shock of the girl stood in the doorway startled him enough for his eyes to shoot open, checking that he hadn’t accidentally woken Ben. “You okay, another bad dream” he sits up patting the duvet encouraging her to come sit with him, her walking over to the bed and jumping up upon it, “it’s almost Christmas” she whispers, noticing Ben is asleep only the other side of the bed “can we put up the decorations” that cheeky smile awash on her face “and take daddy to go get the tree” she continues, Callum matches her smile, that similar excitement bubbling in his own body the childlike elements wanting to show. 

They eventually decided get up, Callum letting Ben sleep in for a while, placing a kiss to his forehead, hair loosely dropped over the pillow and Callum just wants to hold him forever but the little girl sat beside him needs are much more evident. They had put out her advent calendar the night before after she had gone to bed, already on the table, her not being in school the perfect timing to start setting everything up for Christmas. 

Lexi stating that she was hungry was enough for Callum to decide that he would make her breakfast, the request for toast and the longing to open her advent calendar, it made Callum feel so valued to be able to experience all these moments with her, they settled down on the sofa soon after breakfast waiting for Ben to awake to discuss the plans for the day. Ben liking to have set out plans for when things were going to happen, especially if they were going out of the square. 

By late morning Ben finally awoke, taking lexi into his arms and giving her a cuddle as she explained how she wanted to get out all the decorations and get the tree because that was her favourite part. 

It didn’t take much convincing from Callum and lexi together to get Ben to agree heading back up into the spare room after he had eaten they sorted through the boxes and boxes of decorations that had merged from Callums flat and the ones that were already in the Mitchell house there was what seemed like endless amounts, the white tree lexi had chosen for her room last Christmas, the happiness constantly washed over her face is something Ben knows he hasn’t seen in a while but anything to make his baby girl happy. 

They start with her room, Ben putting up and pulling out the tree as Callum pins the fairy lights to her ceiling, while she sorts through a box, finding some elves that Kathy had made her when she was little, her arms immediately wrapping around them before setting them up on the floor next to the train set Callum had brought her last Christmas. 

As soon as the tree was up Ben helped her decorate it, her putting on all her tinsel and ornaments, before stepping back, allowing Ben to turn off the main lights and Callum to put on the fairy lights, illuminating her room in a beautiful rainbow, her eyes lighting up at the sight of it all, running over and crashing into Ben’s legs, wrapping her arms around them and taking hold. “This is the best day ever” she exclaimed, “well you better get dressed so we can go get this tree” Ben returns, heading out of her room to get ready himself, Callum following close behind. 

As soon as they are ready they get into Ben’s car, Callum offering to drive to get the tree, Lexi sitting in the back of the car where Ben turns on the Christmas music on his phone, connecting it to the car radio. Lexi dancing in her seat slightly at the joyful sounds. And Ben’s face is full of happiness. 

Arriving at the tree store lexi immediately points out one that she likes, it’s a massive 7foot tree and much too big for their house, yet Ben let’s her look at it as soon as they are out of the car, Ben and Callum's hands intertwining together lexi choosing to take Callums spare hand into her own tiny one. 

“That one daddy, that’s the one i want” she giggles and she knows it’s too big for the space they have “maybe one day” he smiles across to her “what about this one” Callum points out, one that doesn’t drop and is in a pot so they can use it again each year for as long as they keep it alive. “What do you think lex” Callum asks picking it up and twirling it around after dropping Ben and Lexis hands “I love it” she exclaims, the same excitement from the morning displayed on her face, as she jumped up and down, inside Ben wants to tell Callum how glad he is that he came back and brought Lexi with him, how much he doesn’t want to let Callum go and never did and how much these moments mean to him. Yet he just smiles, full of happiness and joy. 

Eventually they leave, the tree placed next to lexis seat, where she’s got heavy eyes playing with the edges and hem of her coat, ben clocking her in the mirror noticing her eyes fluttering shut, until she’s out, asleep in her seat, to the gentle hum of the car engine. 

As soon as they get home Ben gets to work on getting lexi in from the car, half asleep as he lays her on the sofa, pillow under her head, coat still on. Callum bringing in the, placing it in the stand looking for the best angle to have it at. 

After having lunch while out they decided to let lexi nap for a while taking the opportunity to put up the decorations that go on the ceiling, her not being able to help do those anyway. 

—

By the time she awoke the evening sun had long gone down, the fairy lights that had been put on the ceiling lighting up the room in a light white, tree decorations at the base, waiting for her to put on. “Can I do this” she questions Callum who’s sat on the arm of the chair opposite her “of course you can” he stands up heading towards the kitchen “if you need us come get us”. 

He goes to Ben, wrapping his arms around Ben’s body as he stirs the pasta sauce that Callum made earlier in the afternoon “you actually need to keep stirring it” he jokes, hands finding their way under Ben’s top warming on his sides. “I know” he turns his head to the side slightly, stepping back from the cooker and allowing Callum to kiss him. “Thank you” he breaks away “what for” “today, everything with lex” he turns around to where they are facing each other, lips reconnecting, until they are forced apart by Lexi calling out to Callum to lift her up to put the fairy on the top of the tree. 

“Wow look at that” he takes in the sight before him, “let’s do this and then go pop on your pyjamas” he assures, picking her up so she’s high enough to reach the top, sliding on the fairy and then sliding down Callums body. Running up the stairs and into her room. 

When she returns they are met with a reindeer shaped girl, hood up on her pjs that jay had given to her, “look at you” Ben offered out his arms, her plate of food in front of them waiting “you want to watch this” Callum questions holding up a Christmassy film “yay” she exclaimed Callum putting it on and then sitting down on the sofa with them to eat. 

It wasn’t long before both Ben and lexis eyes grew tired, Ben laying up against the arm of the sofa, Lexi up against Callums side, their faces the exact same as Callum gets up from next to her, picking her up in a way that lets her sleep and carrying her up the stairs, placing her in her own bed, and covering her with her duvet and turning the lights off. 

Then he went to Ben, waking him from his sleep “let’s go to bed” he says, offering Ben out a hand and practically dragging him up the stairs and joining Ben in the bed, waiting for him to be asleep where he then allowed himself to sleep, taking in the days adventures. 

He loved every part of being a family, one that was full of love.


	2. Please make me feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexi is poorly and Callum goes to work on his night shift Ben takes care of her.

The winter days were the longest days possible, Lexis school plays coming up, parties, and all the illnesses thrown in with it. Ben really hated this time of the year. 

“Daddy” the little voice called from her room, she had only been him a few hours yet everything that could have possibly gone wrong had. 

Ben had burnt the food that they were supposed to eat, Lexi had had more tears than Ben had remembered in a long time and Callum was getting ready for his night shift, away for the night and Ben hated it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay” Callum questions “I’ll be okay, so will she and if we need you I’ll ring, just go” their hands unlace and they pull apart, heading into opposite directions. 

Once Callum had gone Ben returned to lexi tears streaming her face more and more “where does it hurt” he questions “here” she sobs pointing towards her tummy and her head “let me get you some calpol” Ben gets up heading towards the kitchen, taking her dressing gown with him that she had abandoned in the kitchen that morning wrapping it around her shoulders and encouraged her to take the meds he had put on the spoon in front of her face, the tears reducing slightly as Ben took her into his arms holding on so tight just like when she was little and wouldn’t settle he would hold her until her eyes closed and she was out. 

“Stay here” he assured her, placing her on his lap, her face snuggled into his chest, the tv flickering children’s tv and yet in this moment he wishes Callum had stayed home to help, not that he really needed help for his own child but the brief loneliness that set in when she was like this was unlike anything else, “you okay” “I’m tired” she returned, slight sobs returning “let’s take you to bed then” she holds her arms around his neck as he stands up carrying her up the stairs, her head pressed into his neck and he wants to just stay like this forever, without her being poorly. 

As soon as they arrive at Ben’s room he put her into his bed, the chill of the sheets making her shiver slightly “it will warm up soon” he joked as she forced out a smile, he pressed on the tv, some sort of show coming on that he changed to kids tv, willing to have children’s tv on until she had fallen asleep, head buried deep into Callums pillow duvet tucked under her chin ben led next to her, noticing Callum had messaged to check they were okay and saying how much he missed Ben and that he would ring him on his break. Ben deciding to message back now knowing that he wouldn’t see it now until almost midnight but it was worth just knowing that he would soon reply. 

It wasn’t long before lexi was asleep, curled up in a ball next to him, eyes closed shut and Ben was glad that her pain had gone away enough to let her sleep, he hated seeing her hurting in any way. 

He let himself slip under the covers, knowing that he could sleep a little before Callum rang on his break, and almost immediately as his head hit the pillow he was out, the emotional side of seeing lexi poorly broke him. Everyone always saw him as the evil one, the one you should avoid yet he was the sweetest around those he cared for, he would push as much as he could for them to be happy, and would give up everything if he could ensure they would be okay. 

He awoke to the sound of his phone the ringtone pulling him from his sleep, the bright fully awake voice meeting with him “Callum” Ben spoke up, “thought you were never going to answer, she asleep” he questioned “yeah and me” he shifted up in Bed promising himself he wouldn’t fall asleep on the phone. 

They chatted a while until Callums buzzer went signaling a call was coming in and they parted ways, the phone falling silent against Ben’s ear as he allowed himself to sleep once again. 

They were both out until the morning, sleep taking over both Ben and Lexis bodies, sleep still there when Callum returned home, he placed a kiss to Ben’s sleepy head, enough to wake him up. 

“Your home” his eyes full of sleep and Callums matched his own “How was it” “busy, lots happening” Ben sat up in bed standing up and wrapping his arms around Callums body, “daddy” the little voice attempted she pushed herself up coughing as she sat “looks like you aren’t going to school today” Callum smiled, her walking over into his arms. 

“Can I have one of my presents early because I am poorly” she says at the breakfast table. “you really are my daughter aren’t you” Ben smiles, her face lighting up enough that it made Ben happy, “I’m off to bed” Callum says, placing a kiss to Ben’s lips before heading up the stairs, knowing he needed the rest no matter how much he hated leaving be once again. 

Ben hoped she would be better to go back to school, to take part in her Christmas activities and be her happy self again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always kudos are appreciated!


	3. I’m not wearing that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kathy buys them matching Christmas jumpers Ben isn’t convinced, Callum gets him to wear it Christmas shopping and ben ends up sharing Callums beanie when he gets cold.

The amount of packages Ben and Callum had coming to the house was unlike any other time of year, so many to buy for and such little time to get it all organised Callum took charge of all the online parts knowing that as soon as he had a day off they would go into the actual shops to finish off everything. 

Yet when they saw Kathy in the square holding presents for them, explaining that there was one each and they had to open them as soon as they got home and show her what they looked like, opening them as soon as they arrived home. 

“What’s in it” Callum called from the hallway, still taking off his shoes where Ben had just abandoned his in the middle of the floor “can’t you start actually putting your shoes away, I’m going to fall over them otherwise” he continued walking over the top of them and meeting Ben on the sofa “I’m not wearing that” holding up a burgundy jumper embroidered with the words 'i'm the naughty one’ “open yours” he hands the other parcel to Callum, inside a matching jumper embroidered with ‘I’m the nice one’ “how come you get the sweet one” Ben complains “I love it, we have to wear them out tomorrow” Callum returns “I’m never putting that on” he throws it into one of the chairs, knowing that Callum will sort it out later. 

—-

By the next morning they were both up early, Callum waking up and getting ready, pulling on the jumper and setting Ben’s up with his clothes, pulling one of his old beanies out with it after checking the weather forecast and seeing the minus figures he knew he was going to need it, downstairs he set up for breakfast, finding out pretty early on that Ben likes to have a cup of coffee almost as soon as he woke up, boiling the kettle and making it, before going back to wake up ben. 

“Hey wake up sleepy” he gently nudged him awake “just want to sleep” he breathed out, eyes closing back up “Ben we need to go soon you actually need to get up” Ben bringing his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes before sitting up in the bed, the instant December chill hitting his body, “breakfast then shower” he questioned “sounds good” Callum said getting up and leaving the room knowing he would soon be met with Ben at the table, setting out the breakfast options this was one of Callums favourite moments of the day. 

“I already told you I’m not wearing that” Ben moaned, the jumper hitting the floor and he was fully aware of how child like he was being “look just once for your mum and then you can just forget about it alright” Callum smiled, getting his own way, Ben sliding on the jumper, it falling around his frame loosely and Callum couldn’t resist the chance to hug him in that moment. 

“What are you wearing that for, you know how much I don’t like it” Ben questioned Callum as he pulled on the grey beanie, it coming down over the quiff of his hair “because it’s freezing out there, you should wear one too” he offers up, “I’m not wearing anything like that, this is enough” he gestures to the jumper that’s barely showing under his red plaid jacket, the temptation to do up the buttons but he knows Callum would just undo them again, Callum pulled on his own jacket, before heading out of the door into the frozen December air, the shock hitting their hands as they found their ways to each pocket, and one set meeting with each other, fingers interlocking and swaying gently sharing heat. 

“Tube or car” Ben asks, keys fumbling in his pocket “car it will be warmer” Callum replies, and Ben can see just how cold he is “in you get then” he unlocks the door at the press of the button, getting in the driver's seat and immediately putting on the heating, hoping to warm Callum a bit. 

As soon as they arrive they know mistakes have been made, the town is full of people, bustling around with countless bags, couples holding hands, children’s faces pressed up against toy shop windows “that will be ours one day” Callum jokes pointing to a little boy, who’s dragging his parents to the shop window and pointing out the various toys he wants, or at least that’s what Callum thinks he can make out. “You think we will have one like that, I mean you actually want a family, just us two and our children” Ben’s face turns soft, like the first time Callum ever mentioned children “you know I do, always” he squeezes Ben’s hand a little tighter as they walk into a store, hoping to find some bits for Kathy. 

“I’m cold” Ben lowers his voice slightly as they step back out of a shop the warmth instantly leaving their bodies “here take this” Callum takes his own beanie off, running his fingers through his hair and then placing it on Ben’s head, pulling it down until it sits just right on him, and Callum takes the opportunity to kiss him, it’s only brief knowing where they are, he pulls away almost as quickly as he started “you are so cute” he smiles, “your not bad looking yourself” he takes Callums jacket into his own hands pulling him forward, standing up slightly to allow their lips to meet, deepening it slightly before pulling back and letting go, hands falling together once again before they move away, knowing the longer they stand around the longer they will be in queues, when realistically they both wanted to be home sat by the fire cuddled up on the sofa together. 

By the time they had finished shopping, hands full of bags, the weight a happy relief when they bundled it into the back of Ben’s car and Callum is glad they didn’t have to tackle the tube with it all, knowing things would have been broken. They headed back off for the square, Callum driving home this time, Ben still in Callums beanie “you like it then” he questions “what” confusion washing over Ben’s face “the beanie” Callum jokes “and the jumper” “they will do I suppose” he smiles back, “looks cuter on you though, even if I do keep telling you I hate it” “I know you couldn’t ever hate anything I wear” he laughs. Turning back into the square and pulling up at the house. 

As soon as everything was unloaded into the house, the spare bedroom becoming the storage room they settled down by the fire, Ben’s head pressed up against Callums chest, the gent thump of his heartbeat paired with the hand that rested over his tummy, the one in his hair was enough to satisfy him, the happiness of just being together like this more than enough for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always kudos are are appreciated!!


	4. Hot chocolate and lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Callum leaves early for work Ben surprises him with hot chocolate and lunch on his lunch break

Dropping by Callums work when Ben was free was always his favourite thing, Ben’s little shocked face as the doors opened to Callum, drinks and lunch in hands, putting them down on the desk and taking him into his arms. And it was the same routine each time. Yet going to Callum was the best, sitting together in the car, sharing lunch blissfully taken away from the chaos that was happening in the building next to them. 

The early morning starts were always going to be the thing that Ben hated the most, Callum setting his alarm to go at 7, Ben still half asleep as the alarm goes off each early shift. 

“Stay” Ben let’s out in between his breaths eyes still shut closed as the bed beside him starts to chill under the December air, tuning over and allowing himself to go back to sleep the realisation that Callum had left very evident. 

Downstairs Callum had gotten ready pulling out a bowl he filled it up then putting on the kettle ready for his first coffee of the morning, and he immediately regrets promising that he would be in early the next day. Yet choices were made and he knew the quicker he got to work the quicker he could be home to Ben, who happened to have the day off. 

He headed back up the stairs placing a kiss to Ben’s forehead, the heat hitting his own freezing lips as the delicate touch happened. Yet it was over in moments, his eyes opening slightly as he pulled back “love you” he said, arms reaching out from the warmth pulling Callum back down for a kiss, deepening each moment. “I need to go” Callum returned “I love you” he continued, shared smiles as he was heading out of the bedroom door. 

The station was already busy, calls being transferred, people rushing around and the heavy noise of sirens outside, and he questioned why he agreed to be here early, sitting down in front of the laptop he rubbed his eyes, the slight sting in them from the brightness of the laptop in front of him. 

The fact that Ben was sat at home probably half asleep made Callum want to be at home even more instead of sat playing around with some evidence that he would rather have just left for sam to sort out when he came in at lunchtime, the warmth of the fire and the busy tree all just sat there at home waiting for him. 

“Ugh” he groaned, looking up at the clock and seeing he had barely been there an hour “hey what’s up” the familiar voice startled him “oh not much” Callum aid getting up from his position from behind the laptop, eyes meeting with James “need some help” he questioned, coming round to the laptop “just checking through this then going to write up the report, busy night” he asked James showing that familiar tiredness he knew all too well “yeah lots happening last night, sure someone will fill you in at some point, I’ll see you soon” he confirmed and Callum only wished that he was home. 

The uniform sat awkwardly around him, and he longed for his hoodie, the natural warmth it held in yet the weight and general uncomfortableness of the whole thing, he knew his face was awash with boredom and sadness. He knew he shouldn’t but he just needed some sort of conversation with Ben, even if it was just through text as he continued typing and watching the evidence for his report. 

The time took forever for lunch time to come around, the half written report staring back at him, it’s at that point his phone goes ‘meet you outside’ Ben’s name pops up, and immediately his face lights up ”something nice” Sam jokes, “just Ben” “better let you go then” 

As soon as he’s clocked out he notices Ben’s car, the same place as he was parked a few weeks previous, the moment they meet eyes the smile creeps onto his face, opening the door and getting in, the immediate warmth noticeable from that of the freezing December fog. 

“Busy morning” Ben questions, Callum sighing as he closes the door “I brought you lunch and your favourite hot chocolate from mum” he smiles “mum really loves you she doesn’t do this for me” he laughs handing over the warm cup. Callum immediately cupping his hands around it, fingers intertwined. “How long you got” Ben asked, picking up the bag of lunch Kathy had packed earlier that morning. 

They stay together for a little while, Ben lightly chatting about his morning with Kathy, taking lexi to school and then going to see him. “Lex wants us to pick her up tonight, you up for it if I get you first” “of course, you know I’ll never say no to getting her” he confirmed with a smile having not left his face the whole time. 

“Love when you do this, you know just me and you for lunch, it’s a nice break in the day but I have to go now, go finish this report” he pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips, leaning over to his seat Ben meeting him in the middle, their hands coming up to hold the other heads, Callum pulling away and opening the car, “i love you” he reminded as he closed the door, Ben waited for him to head back into the station before driving back off for home to start sorting out the house for when lexi came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always kudos are appreciated!!


	5. Snowy story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben goes to Kathy upset that he isn’t a good enough dad or boyfriend, Callum and lexi decide to show him just how important he is to them.

By the time Callum had finished his day at work there was only enough time to change before heading back out of the door, meeting Ben at Kathy’s. 

“Ben” he called out, opening the front door with the key Ben had given him a few months ago, “in here” Kathy called back from the living room.

As soon as Callum entered he knew something was wrong, Ben huddled into Kathy’s arms and a worried look pained across her face. “Ben” lowered his voice, sitting behind him on the sofa and placing a gentle hand against his back, not having access to his face. “What’s happened” Callum questioned, not bothered who replied but needing to know. “Well I was just heading out and then he knocked on the door eyes already red, and he came in and when I asked what was up he told me it was he thinks he’s a bad dad, and a bad boyfriend to you” her face drops as Ben lifts his up turning to meet his eyes with Callum “you will never be a bad anything” he assures, bringing his thumb up to wipe at Ben’s cheeks, the salty tears clinging to his skin. 

He waits until the tears have stopped before taking him into his arms, his body falling against Callums, the instant weight against his chest for only moments until Ben pulled away “lex” he shook out, his voice tired from all the crying, and sobs “it’s okay, we’ve still got time, I was early home” he took him back in, knowing he was on verge again. 

As soon as Ben had fully got himself together they headed out, him giving Kathy one last cuddle before he went, promising he would be back the next day. Hand in hand they wandered out into the December afternoon, the slight formation of snowflakes starting in the sky, and something in Callum wants to enjoy this moment as though he were a child again. 

“So remind me why you are wearing this” he joked, the grey material draped over Ben’s arms, bagging slightly at the shoulders, “missed you” he held Callums hand a little tighter as they approached the school gates, parents already crowding outside waiting for them to be opened. 

As soon as they opened the parents pooled in, each heading to the classroom that their child was in, the snowfall coming heavier with each passing moment and Callum is sure he regrets not bringing the car, however knowing how sad Lexi would have been if she couldn’t have walked. 

By the time the bell went Callum was beyond freezing wrapping his arm around Ben’s waist and shoving his hand into Ben’s pocket, “daddy” lexi called from the classroom door, running up to him and crashing into his legs pulling him off balance, “Princess” he knelt down by her, looking at the various pictures and books in her hands “cal” she then turned, him picking her up and into a cuddle “let’s get you home then miss” Ben nudged at them, gesturing for Callum to put her down and hold his hand. Their fingers interlocking, Lexi holding Ben’s spare hand skipping slightly beside him. 

“Upstairs and changed, homework out ready” Ben instructed as they arrived back on the square, Callum fiddling around to find the right key to get into the house, pushing open the door and the immediate warmth hitting them, Lexi dropping everything at the bottom of the stairs before running up and into her bedroom. 

“You cooking” Callum questioned “let’s do it together” Ben smiled, the familiar sight that Callum loves more than anything. 

They get out the things to make Lexis favourite pasta, the one she begged for as much as she could, joining them at the table with her maths book, all sorts of problems covered the pages while Ben and Callum cooked together she set on writing everything out that she knew she needed to, the promise of a reward if she could get her homework done on the first day of it being set. 

“I’m done daddy” she held up her book, pencil marks all over the pages “yay, go look in the cupboard by the tv and there should be a treat” he sent her off. Callum taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around Ben, resting his head against Ben’s, before moving to place kisses to his cheeks where tears had been only hours ago. “See she loves you and I love you” he assured pulling away “I love you too” he allowed a smile to form on his face. 

By the time they had finished eating it was time for lexi to head to bed, putting all of her books back in her bag, and heading back up the stairs switching on her bedtime lights and handing over the book she had got for doing her homework. “Can you read it daddy” she called after him, where he tucked her into bed, her duvet and reindeer placed in her arms, Ben pushing himself against her bedroom wall, Callum coming to sit next to him. 

It wasn’t long into the story that Callum noticed Lexis eyes getting heavy, her shuffling down the bed and pulling the duvet closer until her eyes were shut, all snuggled away from the chill of the snowy air outside. 

“Let’s go” Callum offered out his hand to Ben, pulling him up where they both placed a kiss to her warm head, before heading out and shutting the door behind them knowing she would come get them if she needed anything. 

“Bedtime for you too I think” Callum pulled Ben as he let out a yawn “sounds perfect” they headed into their own room getting ready for bed and then getting inside the frozen sheets, an instant chill. Ben led in Callums arms and the gentle hold all he needed to be able to drift off, where Callum watched over Ben as he felt him asleep and then let himself sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always kudos are appreciated!!


	6. Seaside walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben, Callum and lexi travel to see pam on the seafront it brings back some memories for Ben But Callum is there to help him out.

It had been a while since they had visited Pam, having to find out when they were both available and lexi being off school long enough to go down for the day was hard, yet they scheduled in a few dates before Christmas Day. 

“You have no idea how much I love doing this” Callum whispered into the night air, allowing his hand to rest in Ben’s hair. He was always up before Ben, him always needing or at least wanting a couple more hours than Callum only being up when he had to take Lexi to school. 

“Cal” shes stood at the door cracking it open slightly and met with the sight of them led together, Callum pushing himself up a little more before turning to her “come here” he assures “daddy’s been sad because he’s going to see pam again” she tells Callum “daddy’s not sad, it’s just hard to be an adult sometimes especially when you have lost someone special to you” he tries to explain very conscious that Ben is directly next to him “come on let’s go back to your room and let him sleep a little more” he shuffled out the bed and somewhat grateful that he put a hoodie on at some point in the night before tucking the duvet around Ben sealing in the warmth and heading out the door joining lexi in her room. 

They played together for a bit, waiting for ben to awake so they could head down for breakfast before they left. 

Callum eventually deciding that if he didn’t wake Ben up they wouldn’t have much time with pam “baby” he starts taking hold of his arm slightly and shaking him gently, hoping to wake him up “babe it’s time to get up” he spoke as gently as he could ben waking up enough to notice what he was saying. 

By the time everyone was up and dressed, breakfast had been had and then they were out on the square, Lexi strapped in her car seat and them in the front, Ben deciding he would drive the 3 hours to pams and Callum could rest. 

“Are you still sad daddy” her face drops as she asks, Ben clocking her face in the mirror “I’m not sad baby, Paul was special to me and it sometimes still hurts when I celebrate things without him but sometimes it just hits daddy a little more when we see pam” he explains, Callum slightly taking grip of Ben’s hand for a moment. 

They had spoken about Paul a lot when they had first gotten together, hard for both of them to move on into long term relationships Ben having a lot of emotions regarding moving forward with Callum afraid that the same would happen to him, everyone telling him that his relationships would always end in bad things. Yet together they worked through it knowing that the other’s emotions were more than valid. 

By the time they had gotten to pams lexi had fallen asleep against the window frame, Ben and Callum talking lightly over the top of the Christmas music lexi had requested at the start of the trip “you feeling okay” Callum questioned seeing the apprehensive look all over Ben’s face, “not been here in a long time, she’s always come to us and I’m worried about lex asking something she doesn’t actually mean” his face is low, not daring to look back at his little girl “if it all gets too much she will understand if you need some time out, and I’m with you” he smiles taking Ben’s hands into his own and then placing a kiss against his lips, pulling away after a brief moment “I’ll try carry her so she can wake up when she’s ready” they get out of the car, Callum heading round to get lexi out to carry her in so Ben could have his moment with pam. 

They walk to her door, Callum standing back slightly as Ben knocked on it “Ben” she cried, door swinging open immediately taking him into her arms “Callum and you’ve brought the little one” she smiles gesturing for them to head inside, taking them through to the sitting room offering Callum to place lexi down. 

The place was all decorated for Christmas, the sea front only a few minutes walk away and it’s more comfortable than Ben can remember “you alright” he places his hand over Ben’s leg, gently squeezing it. He nods to reply listening to what pam was telling him. 

Photos of Paul, and photos of the both of them and as a family were all over the place, pam taking the time to explain to lexi all about them when she had woken up, the want to go to the beach despite the freezing temperatures outside, pam agreeing that as long as she was in warm enough clothes they could go for a little walk there, Callum offering to get them lunch if somewhere was open. 

Lexi offered to take pam‘s hand, as they walked to the beach, Ben and Callum taking each other’s, Ben listening to the way pam spoke about Paul to lexi, the sensitivity around the subject. “Got a special present at home for you” she tells lexi, her face lighting up as soon as she hears its for her, arriving on the beach front the sea lapping at the sand below them, the cafe the only thing open, and Callum gets them to enter, allowing them to order before paying. 

“So you two looking after each other” she questions when they are sat, taking in each of them before her “Well this one has moved in now, lex is with us most of the time and lo and we are happy, our first Christmas as a proper family” Ben smiled, their hands joining under the table. 

By the time they got back the sun was starting to set, the warmth of pams house immediately hitting them, making themselves back comfortable in the living room. Pam heading to get the present she promised lexi handing it over before Ben realised they should start to be heading home. 

Callum decided to drive the way home, tiredness forming on Ben’s face, Lexi playing with one of the toys Pam had given her in the back seat. Ben’s head resting against the window, watching the side of the road rush past them until the gentle hum of the car forced him into sleeping. 

“Cal it’s snowing” she speaks up, “daddy is missing the snow” she continues her face dropping again. “It’s okay, daddy will be awake soon, we are almost home” he assured only a few miles away from the square knowing that he would be doing bedtime tonight, sending Ben to bed as soon as they got in.

“Lex go up to get ready for bed and be in it when I come up in a minute” he calls after her, heading back out to the car to wake Ben enough to get him inside, getting him to get changed and lay down in the bed. 

When Callum got into Lexis room she was already led out, covered up to her chin and the fluffy toy she takes everywhere beside her, book on the floor ready for Callum to read. “Is daddy okay” she questions, “of course he is, just a little tired it takes a lot out of him doing things like this” he assures her, finishing off her story and pressing a kiss to her forehead much like Ben always does. 

Joining him in their room Ben was sat up, phone in hand flicking through the photos from the day, “I’m proud of you, you know seeing all those photos of him and stuff today” he takes hold of Ben’s hand placing a kiss on it, before letting it go seeing how much Ben needed his sleep, waiting for him to be out before allowing himself to sleep, tucked down and under the warmth of their bodies against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I can’t believe we are half way through already. As always kudos are appreciated!!


	7. Sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben falls asleep against Callum they end up cuddling the whole night, before waking up to breakfast in bed from Callum.

The both knew how much sleepy cuddles meant to the other, especially when it had been a long amount of time since they were able to have breakfast in bed, the sun rising over them. 

So when Ben fell asleep on the sofa, weight rested perfectly against Callums chest the tv light flickering over his face before Callum becomes aware of the state of Ben, his slight quiff drooping down over his face, and cal just wanted to take in the moment forever, the way the light illuminated those certain parts of his face Callum loved. Yet he knew the best thing to do was to wake Ben enough to get him into bed, Lexi long having gone to bed. 

“Ben” he speaks, taking hold of his hand and rubbing it gently, enough to allow Ben to stir against him the gentle movement of his body sitting up “Hmm” he breathes out, as Callum sits toward “bed” he questions, standing up and letting Ben take his hand still half asleep as he drags him towards the door and up the stairs, bedroom door tapping lightly against the wall and both freeze still in the hope they haven’t woken lexi up, however moments pass and no sound from her room is enough confirmation for them to climb into bed together, Ben cursing at Callum for not putting the heating on after his shower from work. 

It’s not long before Ben is listening to and feeling Callums heartbeat remembering exactly why he’s still here, as his eyes close Callums hands in Ben’s hair where they play with it slightly twisting the longer parts around his finger denting slight curls knowing that if they are still there in the morning Ben will kill him. The gentle scent of each other coating everything in their room but in that moment it’s just them, gently breathing against each other as they drift into sleep. 

By the middle of the night Callum stirs slightly in his sleep, Ben waking up against him, head almost glued to his chest checking he’s okay before letting himself go back to sleep. 

At some point their hands find themselves together and they are just gently holding them with the most precious touch fingers just gliding over each other unable to grasp. 

Sleepily Ben takes his head from his position on Callums chest, the shared warmth getting slightly too much for the early hours of the morning, but as Callum starts to wake, over one of his arms lays Ben’s body, face towards Callum with his mouth slightly open and Callum can barely resist pushing himself forward and placing a kiss to his forehead, the longer parts of his hair stretched back over his head and his pillow. And Callum just wants to watch forever, knowing that while he’s asleep Ben is at rest will the world around him. Something in him hopes that Lexi doesn’t wake up early, he wants to enjoy these moments while he can, not knowing the next time that they can lay in like this. 

He eventually decided he had to get up, the morning won’t go anywhere if he doesn’t, placing a last kiss to ben's forehead making note of the warmth. 

He stops at the bathroom before heading downstairs shoving some bread into the toaster and boiling the kettle. Leaning against the countertop steadying himself listening to the almost silence around him until the kettle and toaster pop at the same time startling him slightly. He generously butters the toast and makes their coffees putting them onto a tray already having the flowers he put on the side a few weeks ago on it before heading back up the stairs. 

Placing it on the unit at the bottom of the bed knowing that if Ben wanted any of this actually warm he was gonna have to wake him up. 

He put himself back into the cooling bed, December air unforgiving to the warmth that he had previously left behind, before finding Ben’s hand and rubbing his own across it, then nudging him gently so as not to startle him as he woke. His eyes opening momentarily before he pulled the duvet up over them blocking out the instant light from their room. 

Before long Callum had woken him enough that he was sitting up in the bed the smell of toast taking over the room around them. The tray coming from the unit to the middle of the bed, Callum making note that they would get lexi breakfast when she woke up, 

It didn’t take long for Ben to start eating as soon as he was sat up enough, the toast almost instantly gone between them and coffee cups abandoned on their side tables where they would clean them up later. 

“Stay” Ben spoke as Callum shifted out of the bed tray in hands “I’m coming back” he assured placing the tray back on the unit and heading for his side of the bed, the look in Ben’s eyes immediately confirmed what he was going to do next. 

Ben’s head found its way back onto Callums chest, the rise and fall of it much more noticeable during the day where they stayed together for a while, Callum holding one arm around Ben, the other absentmindedly playing with Ben’s hand and arms drawing shapes and patterns as they talked lightly about plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was half written as part of a conversation with Lisa about missing them cuddling. 
> 
> As always kudos are appreciated!!


	8. Gingerbread houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Callum brings home the ingredients for a gingerbread house lexi gets sad, they have some sleepy morning cuddles when she wakes up from a bad dream and then they make the house and she has the best day!

In the week before Christmas it was always tradition for Callum to make a gingerbread house with his grandparents when he was younger and then continued into his adulthood and now brought into Ben’s family traditions, the smell filling the air with festivities. Yet what happened in Ben’s life also somewhat happens in Lexis. 

So when the week before Christmas came round Callum knew it was time to get everything ready for the gingerbread house, heading into one of the shops on his way home from work picking up everything that he had when he was little he paid and headed home. Lexi immediately rummaging through the bags hoping to find a treat. Yet to her disappointment all she found were basic ingredients, almost stamping her feet as she walked up to bed. “Cal never brings me home anything” she told Ben, as she clambered into bed and waited for her story “those bags did have something for you, we just have to wait to find out what it is” he explained, before finding her book to read. 

By the time she was asleep Callum had started to get everything ready, lining it up on the unit top ready for the next day, Ben joining him downstairs, arms wrapping around his slightly chilled body and Callum immediately knew that meant he was tired, not wanting him to be awake longer than he had to be he offered up the subject of heading to bed, Ben quickly agreed, and only moments later they were wrapped in each other’s arms under the duvet where they shared their natural warmth. 

By the time the sun had started to appear Lexi was at their bedroom door, the slight knocking enough to wake up ben, his eyes forcing themselves open to be met with his little girl just a few steps away, worried look pained all over her face. 

“Hey baby what’s up” his voice coming out as just over a whisper, her head picking up before going to their bed, the softness hitting against her legs “bad dream” she says tears hanging in her eyes and Ben decides to use his own weight to pull her up onto the bed, her immediately sinking into the bed and head turning to Ben’s chest and snuggling in, his hand coming up to wrap around her back “want to talk about it” Ben asks conscious that Callum is still asleep next to him “no” she sobs out, Ben holding her that little bit tighter until she stops, a familiar weight against him is the only confirmation that she has fallen back to sleep he needs, rearranging her in the bed so he can lay back down himself, before drifting off. 

Callum and lexi are gone by the time he awakes again, the sounds of giggles and laughter filling the whole house, and the sweet smell of ginger is all Ben needs to know exactly what’s happening downstairs. 

As soon as he’s up he’s met with a small trail of flour from the stairs to the kitchen, following it he finds lexi sat up on the unit and Callum stood by the cooker, holding her hand over the spoon stirring it around. 

“What am I missing out on then” he questions, Lexi jumping slightly at his voice “cal brought the things for our gingerbread house” she exclaimed, turning her attention back to the bowl in Callums hands, a light brown dough formed at the bottom.   
“May I” Ben asks taking a little of the dough before eating it. “Perfect” he says taking hold of Callums head in his hands turning it slightly and placing a kiss against his lips, the sweetness of the dough still there as he pulls away taking a bit more before lexi pulls the bowl away, and jumping off the unit, putting it in the fridge “no touching Daddy” she says folding her arms and standing in front the fridge making sure ben doesn’t take more. 

They both head to sit down, Lexi following close behind demanding children’s tv while Ben lightly talks about his plans for the day, after they have finished making the gingerbread house. 

As soon as the timer goes off Lexi rushes out to the kitchen, pulling the bowl out of the fridge and placing it on the unit top waiting for them to come help her. 

They roll it out together, between Callum and lexi Ben being given the job to hold the trays, where they place the cut out shapes allowing Ben to put them in the oven.   
By the time they are done they have made pretty much all the colours of icing you could imagine, ready to decorate and assemble the whole house, Lexi already planning out where she wants to put everything, her excitement filled with the incoming sugar rush. 

They watch to wait for them to cool lexi immediately getting cross each time Ben touches one. Her telling him that she can’t lose anything and especially not by him eating it. 

Once cool enough Callum helps her to assemble, the warm pieces standing perfectly in the icing that she had made, where she glued them together, Callum waiting until she was satisfied to move onto the next piece, and they continued round and up until the house shape was formed, then moving onto the people she decorated them like her family, lots of people around and each one she tried her hardest on, then Callum helped her with the house decor, squirting the icing on for her to put on the decorations, Ben occasionally eating them from where she had piled them, her eventually finding it funny. 

“This was the best ever” she commented, stepping back to take a look at the whole house in front of her, the windows and doors there, and each little decoration and person standing correctly. Callum offered out his hand for a high five, their hands crashing together, before falling apart, Ben mocking a sad face in an attempt to get one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always kudos are appreciated!!


	9. Dance with me daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lexi is poorly she has to take time off school meaning she missed her Christmas party so Ben and Callum throw her one at home.

Lexis Christmas parties were always the most exciting day of the school year for her, being able to dress up in her favourite party wear and spend the night dancing around with her friends, she was excited for this years especially. 

The moment Ben was met with her in the middle of the night, tears by their bedroom door, her sank to the floor where her head rested between her legs. Sobs filling the hall, inside her room the star projector Callum had brought her span around, the room illuminated a pale blue which lit her face. 

“Baby what’s up” he sat down beside her, pulling one of her hands away from her knees and then placing it In his own hand rubbing his fingers around hers and cradling her in his arms “I’m sick” she cried, picking her head up slightly then dropping it back down “come here” he picks her up once he is stood up himself before carrying her into their room, placing her down in their bed. 

“Cal” he shakes him slightly knowing he was only just asleep “hmm” he returns pushing himself up and putting on the light by his side of the bed, illuminating up the whole of the bedroom, his eyes full of confusion at the little girl sat before them, eyes red and snuggled into Ben’s tummy. “she’s not feeling well, gonna go sleep on the floor of her room with her in case she needs me” Ben let him know “isn’t lo around” Callum questioned “she’s out for the night with friends” “I want to sleep here with you” she sobbed out, muffled with the fabric of Ben’s top, tear patches forming on it. 

They share a look and it’s the only confirmation that Ben needed before shuffling her back, heading to get the seal toy she slept with from their trip to the aquarium, before climbing back into the bed himself. 

He found some of Lexis favourite sounds, loading them up in the hope that the would help lull her back off to sleep, the slight sobs calming slightly as she pulled part of the pillow closer to her head, hands fiddling with the seals fur as she drifted off, head facing towards Ben, curled up slightly. “Sorry” he mouthed to Callum, knowing Callum was planning on sleepy cuddles. 

They let themselves fall into a sleep, mindful that Lexi was there and could wake up at any moment Ben knew he couldn’t fall into too deep of a sleep. 

By the time the sun was coming up Callum was up, pulling on his grey hoodie, the winter chill freezing against his delicate skin, the sight of lexi spread out across the bed, and Ben preciously next to her, back to her, duvet scrunched into his hands and his hair flopped against the pillow, unable to resist he stepped forward placing the brief kiss to his exposed forehead. 

Before pulling the door shut behind him and leaving, heading downstairs, putting on the tree lights and opening up the curtains, the square before him, already busy with people milling around. 

Before getting breakfast he headed out to the shop, wanting to grab a surprise for Ben especially knowing that it had been a difficult night. 

By the time he got back neither Ben or Lexi were up, deciding that he better ring the school to let them know that she wasn’t going to be in classes for the next two days, uncertain if she had actually been sick or not. The lady on the phone apologetic that Lexi was missing out on her class Christmas party, Callum questioned if he had actually done the right thing, thanking her and then hanging up the phone he knew he had better start on breakfast, the floorboards above him the only noises he needed to be sure that Ben was getting up. 

“Morning” Ben spoke up, eyes still laced with sleep, wrapping his arms around callum reaching up and kissing his lips “she still out” he asked after pulling away, “still taking up more bed than both of us combined you mean” he smiled “we have a problem though, it was supposed to be her Christmas party today but because she’s not well she can’t go to school, well she’s already missed the start. So I was kind of thinking we throw her a mini party here, bring down her star light thing, I’ll go get some of her favourite party foods and we can just do something around here” he offered up, Ben agreeing, before settling down for breakfast, letting lexi sleep in for as long as she needed. 

It was late morning by the time she awoke, so tiny and fragile as she entered the sitting room, Ben instantly taking hold of her and putting her on the sofa, it was moments like this that threw him back to when he first saw her poorly and it took everything out of him, mentally and physically to have her so weak and sick. Yet as she grew older she started to get better quicker, bouncing back in a couple of days. 

Callum headed to the shops after she was up, clarifying that she wasn’t going to be able to go to school however they would give her a little party if she let him know what she wanted to eat, her request list very small, grabbing the food and a bottle of calpol before paying, back at home lexi was snuggled up under a blanket watching kids tv, her body curled up tight while Ben sat at the end of her. 

By the time it had become early evening they allowed lexi to put on her new Christmas pjs, Ben connected his phone to the speakers, playing out their favourite Christmas songs that Lexi had helped them put into a playlist earlier that day. Her moving around slightly as Callum put their party food on the table for her to pick at over the night. 

“Come dance with me daddy” she calls, Ben getting up and going to join her “and you” Ben gestures towards Callum, inviting him over to the space by the tree, them all linking hands momentarily and dancing together before they each pulled away, Lexi heading to take some food. “Shall we” Callum offers his hand out, to Ben, the look in his eyes he gets, and Ben knows it’s that same look from their very first date, Ben reluctantly takes his hand one of Callums finding his waist, before pulling him in close “I love you Ben Mitchell” he breaths Ben turning his head slightly to kiss at Callums neck “I love you Callum Highway” he returns, smiling into the kiss. Them both pulling away at the end of the playlist. 

“Ohh okay” she sighed knowing that meant it was bedtime, the slight movements before she began to head up the stairs knowing that she was getting sleepy, and that she didn’t want a repeat of the previous night she brushed her teeth and headed into bed, where she tucked herself under the covers waiting for Ben and Callum to follow her up, Ben arriving first, placing himself against her bed pulling out the next page of her book before reading until she was asleep, small snores coming from her, the comfort that she was settled all Ben needed to stand, kissing her forehead and leaving, much like Callum had done to him that morning. 

By the time Ben was in their bed Callum followed him in, throwing off his hoodie and then climbing between the chilled sheets, Ben resting his head against Callums chest in the perfect cuddle they had wanted the night before. Before they fell asleep together in each other’s arms sharing their perfect warmth together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always kudos are appreciated!!


	10. Eves new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Callum decides that they are ready for the next step he officiates a puppy, when Ben sees her he falls in love and names her eve, and then she meets Lexi and they all fall in love!

After the previous years events they decided to keep presents to a minimum, saving up for a place of their own and using the rest of their money on paying for presents for those around them that they loved, Lexis list longer than ever and they knew it had to be special this year. 

“Ben” he calls from the bottom of the stairs “we are going to be late”. Lexi sat on the bottom step, backpack on and ready for the day “alright I’m coming” he calls back and Callum knows that he’s rolling his eyes, they have ages until they have to be at the school gates, he smiles down at lexi. 

Crouching down in front of her, using the banister for stability he speaks up “Might have a little surprise after school” “for me” she stands up wrapping her arms around his neck “well mainly for daddy but I guess for all of us too. But don’t tell daddy” he assured, looking up as Ben walked down the stairs. 

As soon as he was down callum was up to go, knowing Ben didn’t have time for breakfast he would make sure they stopped at the cafe on the way home, taking Lexis hand they walked across the square her lightly talking about what she plans to do at school that day, them getting to the gates just as the bell rings, Ben and Callum crouching down to her height, giving her a cuddle and watching her run off into school. Meeting up with her friends on the way there. 

They left hand in hand, making their way back home “well you know how we said we weren’t really doing presents this year, well I may have gotten something that we have to pick up today” “cal I said no presents” his face brings those soft eyes that he only has for Callum. “But this one is special” he smiles “so you want to come” he unlocks the car doors, opening it up for Ben to get in before closing the door on him and then getting in the drivers side, shoving the directions into his phone and putting it up so it’s just in view, having not been to the particular place on his own before. 

As soon as they arrived at the adoption centre Ben’s face immediately dropped, “you planned this without me” “well the people have been coming to check out the house when you’ve been at work, the final check was done about three weeks ago and they approved” “Oh cal I had no idea, so you already chose one” he questioned looking at the people wandering out with some walking, some in their arms and it made his heart drop, they had both been waiting so long for this day. 

Eventually they got out of the car, heading in and letting the people at the desk know they were there, before taking a seat. “Does it have a name” ben asked, just moments before their names were called, “mr Mitchell” the lady spoke from behind one of the doors, the noise filling the room as soon as they entered, her checking the information was right and allowing them to finalise paperwork before bringing her out, the smallest happy little thing either of them had ever seen and they instantly knew that Lexi would love her. 

“Eve” Ben speaks up, her head lifting slightly as he ran his fingers through her hair, the slightly waves falling around them and he had never seen a puppy so cute in his life. “So she’s a labradoodle, she was 8 weeks yesterday and will need to have her first jabs within the next week if possible” the lady informs them “but other than that she is all yours” she hands the puppy over. It’s tiny body snuggles into Ben’s, head pointed up to Callum, her white tip on her nose and heart shaped pattern was framed perfectly by her brown colouring. 

Ben cradles her all the way to the car, making note not to move because she’s falling asleep on him, as soon as he’s in Callum hands him a puppy pad and a bed he had hidden in the boot for Ben to place her into “when did you get all this” he asks as Callum starts up the car, eve jumping slightly at the sound then laying back down under Ben’s touch “so you like her then” he takes a moment to ask, Ben’s hands still running through her coat. “She’s perfect” he smiles. 

Callum let’s Ben know that he hadn’t actually brought much for her, allowing Ben to choose what things she has in her toy box and picking out some blankets and such. They were also aware that they wanted to cage train her at night under the instructions of the adoption centre, knowing that they knew best. 

A trolly full of puppy and dog items later Ben finally headed out, unloading the shopping into the boot, and being met with eve as soon as he opened the door, her little tail wagging at him and he immediately melted. 

As soon as they arrived back home Callum took eve inside. Ben bringing in all eves things that they had brought to make her feel more at home “I’m gonna see if she needs the toilet” Callum shouts to Ben, taking a puppy pad and placing it outside the back door with her, pulling down a chair they had put away at the end of summer to watch her “oh Look eve it’s snowing” he spoke to her, he knew she had no idea what he was saying but instead danced around in the open air. 

By the time Callum had decided to take her in Ben had set up her crate, the pink fluffy blanket with raised bumps on it led along the bottom atop a pad, and a small bowl of water also stay inside. They encouraged her to go inside as much as they could, her dancing around the floor throwing her toys everywhere. 

“Who’s picking up lexi today?” Callum questioned, clocking the time as eve went into her cage, “me, why” he asked “look at the time” “Oh” he sighed, knowing that meant he was going to probably be late to pick her up. He placed a kiss to Callums head before rushing out the door, car keys in hand and he hoped for somewhere to park or he would be fully late to get her. 

“Daddy” she cried “look it’s snowing and miss Francis said if it snows enough there won’t be any more school” she jumped, the excitement bubbling within her. “Well cal has a surprise at home so we better go before we get snowed in” he joked her starting running across the   
playground, bags abandoned on the floor. 

“Close your eyes” he told her as they opened the front door, Eve bounding over to them jumping up slightly at lexi as she throws her hands away from her eyes and immediately bends down to take Eve in her arms “I love her daddy” she exclaims and Ben can see the tears threatening in her eyes, he picks up eve allowing lexi to go see callum who’s sat on the sofa with the tv on some bbc channel that Ben can’t quite recognise. 

“Thank you so much cal” she throws her arms around him, “she’s perfect” she smiles just the same way Ben did “you are just like him aren’t you” he jokes holding onto her tightly. 

They let eve eat while they eat, Lexi willing to help with everything that is involved with having a puppy until eventually she had to go to bed, the uncertainty about school the next day was enough for her not to be able to stay up, Ben tucking her in with a kiss to her forehead as she drifted off. 

Back downstairs he was met with Callum, puppy led out across his lap “been replaced then” Ben jokes, Callum immediately shaking his head, shuffling up to allow Ben to go sit with him, head falling against his chest, hand finding the warmth of eve. Callum brought his head down, kissing the top of Ben’s head, rubbing his hand up and down Ben’s arm, until he could tell he was relaxed. 

They stayed like that a while, Ben led on Callum and eve led between their laps, her tiny body releasing so much heat that ended up shared between them until eventually Callum made the call for bed, noticing the increased tiredness in Ben’s body, he carried eves crate up first, then heading back to Ben to get him to come to bed while Callum carried eve, placing her into the crate and laying down in the bed waiting for Ben to join him for cuddles so they could both fall asleep. 

Eventually Ben fell asleep against Callums chest, his body led out against the bed, hand falling down into eves crate keeping her happy as they both drifted off the perfect silence that encapsulated them as the snow fell heavy outside, covering everything it could touch yet them blissfully unaware. Because in that moment all that mattered was each other, Lexi and eves happiness, and the love they shared for the newest arrival of the Mitchell’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve is a labradoodle, white nose, feet and tip to her tail with a heart print in the middle of her back, other than that she is brown. 
> 
> As always kudos are appreciated!!


	11. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexi sees the snow she immediately remembers its Ben’s favourite weather and wants to build a snowman with him!

Just days after the school holidays started, Lexi bubbling with excitement by the ever growing amount of parcels coming and the puppy that ran around her feet every time that she entered the room was just what she needed. 

“Daddy” she cried, standing up against her window curtains already pulled back. Callum being pushed up by Ben to go look at what was wrong with her knowing he could get a little extra sleep that way “cal look out of the window” she called noticing him at the doorway “it’s snowed so much” her little face lights up as she turns back to the flurries falling outside laying on top of the already formed white only illuminated by the street lights and the tree lights that lit just enough “Lex why are you up, it’s so early” he told her, face dropping slightly after seeing her excitement “needed to tell daddy, it’s his favourite weather and he must see it” she blurts out and Callum can’t tell what’s cuter, the sound of her excitement bubbling or the fact that she is so willing to give out information about Ben like Callum should just know that’s why she’s up. 

He shares a smile with her before gesturing for her to go back to bed, handing over the tablet that she has limited time on, yet in this moment all he wants is to be back in the warmth of Ben’s arms head on his chest. “If you need us just call” he assures before leaving and heading back to their room. 

They managed to sleep in for another few hours, the sun coming up over the buildings as they awoke, the snow still falling free outside, Ben headed to Lexis room, her led out across the bed tablet next to her as she is fully asleep atop the duvet. 

“Want me to go grab breakfast from Kathy” Callum questioned when he met Ben downstairs seeing that neither of them really wanted to make anything “okay” he replied pushing back against the sofa. 

When Callum went to get breakfast Ben decided it was probably best to let eve outside, encouraging her to have a run around and go to the toilet, knowing that they wanted her trained as much as possible, even if that did mean getting up constantly to let her out, they knew thats what came with a new little one. 

It wasn’t long until lexi was waking up, meeting Ben at the back door “Daddy look it’s your favourite” she hugged around him “can we go out in it later” she questioned looking up at him with the face that guaranteed a yes. “Of course princess, he meant down enough to pick her up to place her on the kitchen unit, as Callum returned with breakfast “three hot chocolates and three breakfast rolls” he shouted through to the kitchen where he was taking his shoes off by the door. 

They sat in the sitting room for breakfast, Lexi choosing to sit on the floor next to eves cage where she had decided to go sleep, the comfort and warmth of it her familiarity. “Can she come out with us” Lexi asked, her hand sneaking round into the cage and lightly stroking the tiny pup “I wish she could, but she still needs more of her vaccinations and then she can come out into the square with us, for now just the garden though” Callum explained, watching her face drop slightly “Oh” is all she replied, turning back to her breakfast knowing the quicker she ate the quicker she could go outside. 

“Can we go now, can we go now” she jumps up as soon as she is done, “well first you need warm clothes on, you aren’t being poorly for Christmas and then we might go out” Ben told her, making sure that she knew she had to actually get dressed before anything was decided.  
Hearing her thump up the stairs and watching her little slippers disappear Ben and Callum took a moment to cuddle up together and place a kiss, rarely happening when lexi is around, she’s always on the go wanting to be around either of them at any moment proves that the best time they get together is at night time, the time where they can cuddle and hold for as long as the night will allow. 

As soon as they had had a chance to cuddle they knew they had to get upstairs, wrapping themselves up warm enough was also important even if they weren’t that cold, the tables for the beer garden gave a slight chill to the body no matter what you were wearing and therefore hoodies and jumpers and coats were a must. Especially if they were encouraging Lexi to wear hers too. 

She returned at the bottom of the stairs dressed in as many layers as you could imagine, wellies on ready to go, “grandad can you please look after Eve while we are gone” she begged him as he came in the front door, “and where are you going” he huffed, Phil hadn’t been keen on the dog the moment it entered the house yet would do anything for Lexis happiness and he knew how important these memories were for Ben to make “to play in the snow” she returned with a laugh “alright” he returned almost shooing her out of the room. 

“Let’s build a snow man” she exclaimed as soon as they were out on the road, a lack of movement from cars allowed them all the space they needed to build and create they needed, her packing snow together to form a body while Callum helped with grabbing it for her, eventually they were certain that they would run out, the patch that they had been using running low and bare of snow despite it still falling free. “I need more” she shouted to both Ben and Callum, from across the square them gathering as much as they could in their arms and delivering it back to her, her face lighting up each time. 

Before long she had a body and a head of a snowman, Callum heading to the park for sticks and Ben finding rocks she could use for eyes and a mouth. As soon as Callum had returned she had a full snowman, Ben taking the opportunity to take some photos of her and Callum wanting to capture the memories

Until he had snow falling all over him from the snowball Callum had thrown, knowing he had started something they all started to throw, them travelling through the air at a speed then crashing down their bodies creating a slight chill. 

“Right time to go in” Ben eventually called noticing the drop in temperatures, “let’s watch a film” she called, heading back over to the house and shaking off all of the snow that had gathered over her. 

Once they were in the warm they took off their cold clothes and then settled down in front of the tv, Lexi choosing a film then snuggling down between their laps, head pushed against Callums chest where she rested and watched carefully as the film progressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this is the one from last chapter, there will be some dedications and messages at the end of Thursdays fic. 
> 
> As always kudos are appreciated!!


	12. Christmas Eve fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve was always special, especially how excited lexi got with all the festivities

Christmas Eve was always such a special day, the day planned out weeks in advance, spending the 23rd with Kathy and having a mock up of Christmas lunch and then spending Christmas Eve and day with Phil and anyone else who wanted to come round. 

“Daddy, daddy it’s Christmas Eve” she screamed, Ben still half asleep, head snuggled down into the material of Callums top “mhh baby” he manages out before she’s shaking at him his eyes darting open to her little face, “baby please go back to bed for a little bit” he asks “but daddy” she pleads that smile that always wins over everything, the smile that gets her what she wants as he slides out of Callums hold, the place where his head was moments ago, now cold to the touch and he knew that no matter how much he wanted to stay there, Callum staying asleep and Lexis happiness was most important right now. 

“Let’s go” she takes hold of his hand after he’s thrown on a hoodie not realising how cold it had turned over night “Okay I’m coming” he returned walking down the stairs behind her, the lights all out filling the whole house with dark, not even the winter's moon enough to show up “let me put some lights on and then we will get sorted to make breakfast” he told her detaching his hand from her smaller. And heading behind the tree to flick on the lights, wanting enough light for him to be able to show her something, without that of the main lighting. “Come here” he called, voice barely above a whisper “yeah” she answered confused “look at this” he held up a letter that had been placed behind the tree “read it” he handed it over to her, watching her unravel it and then start to scan the page. 

Ben decided to make a start on breakfast, knowing that Callum would be up soon and if breakfast wasn’t done it would put the whole day out of place, he headed to the kitchen putting the eggs in, hearing the floorboards above him creaking, knowing that meant Callum was getting up, Lexi playing with some sort of dolls that she had the previous Christmas, setting them all up in some sort of way Ben would never understand, them ‘chattering to each other’ as she would say. 

As the water started to boil sleepy arms wrapped around his body, head resting against his own “morning sleepy” he turned to place a kiss to his head slightly before pulling away at the toast pop.   
“Go sit down I’ll bring it in” he tells him, buttering the toast and pulling the eggs out of the water, it had become their Christmas Eve breakfast, for a while, Ben always cutting the bread into tiny strips like he had been given as a child, the festive dinnerware making its yearly appearance. 

“What are we doing today” she asked as she started to eat, still somewhat playing with her toys, the under of the tree filled with presents from various people. “Well we have a special treat for you tonight” Ben told her “and maybe we could watch some films and bake things for the Santa plate” Callum told her with a smile, he knew how important the magic of Christmas was, the thoughts that he didn’t have much if any magic in his childhood, his mum disappearing and then his dad just throwing presents on the floor, heading out before Callum was up trying to scrape as much alcohol as he could from wherever he could, dropping in and out of shops and pubs, stumbling home days later while Stuart kept the house running, letting Callum open the presents and throwing together the Christmas dinner from a ready meal to try give him at least something that he could tell his friends about. 

“That’s perfect” she smiles eating up her toast before continuing with her doll set up, placing them in different rooms of the wooden house, the sunlight coming through the windows of the little house. 

Ben takes the quiet moment to replace his head against Callums chest, and for a moment he wishes they were still in bed asleep, yet they were sat in front of the illuminated tree that Lexi had helped them decorate at the beginning of December, the memories flowing in his head was enough to bring a smile, not ever wanting her to grow up from this moment forward. 

“Want to go get ready” he asked her, noticing they were all still in their pjs, her going to spend a little bit of time with kathy while they finished sorting out her presents, Ben packing up a few of her dolls that she wanted to take with her into her backpack, while she got ready to go out. 

As soon as she was gone they got set on finishing wrapping her presents and setting up her Christmas box for when she returned, placing some new pjs, some chocolate and some hot chocolate ready for their pre bedtime drinks, knowing that she loved them, they also put her in a new soft toy, the knowing that she loved to sleep on Christmas Eve with a new toy, wrapped around in her arms. 

“Daddy” she threw herself back into his arms, when she arrived back, Callum in the kitchen already working on setting up to make sausage rolls, the tradition of making her leave them out for Santa, and being able to watch her face light up in the morning when they had gone. “Can I help” she asked, picking up the fork and stabbing into the pastry outer, “that’s perfect” he smiled, Ben helping him with putting them into the oven and waiting for them to cook. 

By the time bedtime came around they had watched films in the background of them chatting, Lexi heading up the stairs and into the bathroom, bath night happening no matter what day, Ben filling it up to the right temperature before allowing her to play for a while, then getting her out and wrapping her into the warm towel he had heated on the heater. 

By the time she got into her room her face dropped, seeing the special box on the bottom of her freshly made bed, running over and opening it pulling out everything that was in it, “Can cal plait my hair” she questioned, holding up Her fluffy pjs in front of her, Ben rubbing her dry before taking off the tags and her slipping them on, a perfect fit for her, the warmth encapsulated her body so perfectly. 

“Callum” Ben called down the stairs, hoping for him to come plait Lexis hair just how she had wanted, “after he’s done then we can do the plate and you can spend a bit of time in our room” Ben smiled, hearing Callum approach the top of the stairs. 

“So what are we putting on this plate then” Callum questioned, Lexi pulling out the bottle of milk from the fridge and a carrot for tomorrow’s Christmas dinner, while Ben takes the sausage rolls for her offering them out onto the plate for her to organise how she wished, then handing over the plate for her to put by the tree. Her face lit up as she placed it down.   
“Right cal will make hot chocolate and we are going to get into bed” he smiles, noticing the time. 

They head up the stairs together, Callum making the small cups of hot chocolate, and heading back up the stairs with them in his hands placing Lexi and Ben’s on the side table and his on his side before sliding into bed with them “elf” he exclaimed, the familiarity of it one of his comfort films and looking down to the laptop on Ben’s lap, the track Santa app up, showing the cartoon Santa and reindeer flying, Lexis face full of shock, the fact that it was the same face every single year, and Ben hoped for it for many more, sipping at her drink every few moments, eyes focused so much on what was happening as the people spoke in front of her. 

“Can you feel that” Callum whispers. Lexis head falling against him slightly as she attempts to focus on the film in front of her, eyes shutting momentarily until a song plays and she awakes slightly. 

Only moments later she’s fully asleep, film flickering against her face as Ben attempts to lift her up before heading to her room with her in his arms, where he places her down to go to sleep, the chill of her room on her body, as she sleepily reaches out to grab the toy she had received earlier, eyes closing shut as Ben placed a kiss to her head before leaving and closing her door. 

They headed downstairs, setting up her presents in the most magical display, multiple wrapping papers all around her main present which took the center. Her face was going to be enough to take hundreds of photos of, them needing to capture the memories. 

As soon as they were done they went back to bed, falling in together the slight warmth still lingering from earlier, where they spoke about their day, cuddled up together with each other and not wanting to let go as they finished watching the film, Ben packing away the laptop and placing it beside him in the bed, Callums head falling heavy alongside his shoulder “who would have thought you would have been running and me sat here crying last Christmas” Ben spoke up, Callums eyes meeting with Ben’s and in that moment millions of words were said with that little flicker and then they were looking away from each other, Ben holding Callum a little tighter in his arms, placing a kiss to the back of his hair, before pulling away and shifting down enough to rest his head against the others chest, finding comfort in the heartbeat and then drifting off waiting for the full magic of Lexis face in the morning, they couldn’t wait for children of their own to make memories with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really can’t believe this is all over, honestly thank you so much to anyone who has read any of these chapters it really means the world to me. 
> 
> I do want to add a dedication to Lisa, because without her this fic would have never been completed, her motivation to get me to write was unlike anyone else so Lisa ily so much!! 
> 
> This has been so much fun and the next chaptered fic is being planned, as always kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
